He's everything
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Based off She's Everything by Brad Paisley.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this would be a chapter of any story I have going on but after being sick forEVER it's killing me I'm still coughing yuck – Getting better though – it seems I have gotten writers block. So, I completely feel off the face of the earth. This makes me kinda extremely upset but I'll get back to it. In response to my sick-drama-filled writer's block I decided I'm going to write this.

This is inspired of of the song 'She's Everything' by Brad Paisley, will probably be a little more than one chapter.

Pairing: Puck/Finn

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

_He's a yellow pair of running shoes_

Puck had promised Finn that they'd go running to get ready for football next season. So they made plans to go everyday at 5:40, since they'd both be free at that time everyday and if they wanted to they could hang out for a little after too. Puck pulled up to Finn's house and knocked on the door. When Finn answered the door a smile made it's way onto Puck's lips, amusement filling him.

Finn was wearing YELLOW running shoes, he hated yellow. Well not hated but he always complained about it, a lot. It was cute so he couldn't help but smile at the shoes on Finn's feet. Finn looked up at him, meeting his eyes and glaring. The two took off running and Puck will never forget those shoes for as long as he lives.

_A holey pair of jeans_

Finn had this problem with finding jeans that weren't ripped. He always found a way to rip his jeans. Puck remembers one year buying Finn a pair of jeans because he heard Finn complaining about his holey pairs. Finn had smile but the Monday after he had gotten them he wore them to school. Puck's eyes had landed on the jeans, which were now ripped.

"How...nevermind, I can't even." Puck laughed and Finn had pulled this upset face. Finn was about to complain when Puck offered to buy food after school and they immediately started to discuss where to go, getting Finn's mind off of the new holey jeans, which Puck still has in a box...somewhere.

_He looks great in cheap sunglasses_

Summer was here and they made plans to go out to Florida for a week. Puck had bought some stuff he thought they'd need, including a few pairs of cheap sunglasses. Finn had gotten them lost once, but only once so it was cool. Plus no matter what Puck asked for Finn was more than willing to get it for him. They had gotten to Florida in better time then they had thought and the day after they went to the beach.

Finn had been wearing his board shorts, no shoes and a pair of those sunglasses. Puck and him were playing some volleyball and Puck couldn't help but think about how amazing Finn had looked in those sunglasses with the sun bouncing off his skin. He smiled and they went swimming, kissing once they were far enough away. Puck's pretty sure Finn wears those sunglasses every so often.

_He looks great in everything. _

Finn never fails to stun Puck, he always looks so amazing. Which is just a plus to their relationship.

Yep, it's not great but I like it. I'm sorry about my other stories, once I can get a better grip on them I promise to. I'll try everyday I just can't seem to get it. I hate writer's block. I'm pouting you cant see me but I am.

Feel free to leave reviews and criticism and complaints or encouragement. All is accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm sorry this took so long it's been crazy over here, it's getting better. I'm trying to work on my other stories but there just not coming to me. If you read those and this help would be appreciated, I don't know how to kill writers block. Sorry.

Pairing: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

_He's "I want a piece of chocolate"_

They did this often, just hanging and talking in Puck's room – well sometimes it was Finn's room but whatever – and talked or played video games. Yeah, shocking right? They actually talked, it was insane but amazing. So today was no different but Puck had pulled out a chocolate bar and started munching on it while Finn was focused on talking and looking at his cell phone, searching for something.

"Ahha, see," His head shot up and he froze. "You have chocolate?" The phone was slowly forgotten.

"Mmmm." Puck said with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Let me get a piece?" His voice was like a child's, afraid to ask and Puck smiled, holding it out. Finn broke off a piece and moved over to sit next to Puck instead of across from him. Silence fell over the room as they ate the chocolate, it was awkward just enjoyable. "I want another piece." Puck looked down at the empty wrapper Finn's eyes following.

A frown found it's way onto his lips but then he smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips to Puck. The sweet peck turned into a steamy kiss before Finn pulled away, both boys smiling. "You still taste like chocolate." Puck complimented and Finn agreed, diving in for seconds.

"_Take me to a movie"_

They were driving home from school and the car ride was loud, laughter and conversation filled the car. Food, burgers and fries, being placed into each boys mouth, Puck's eyes leaving the road every so often to look over at His Finn. He wasn't sure when Finn actually became His, he knew Finn had always been His he just never called him that in his mind, or out loud for that matter.

"Shut-up it was not funny, I mean everyone knows and she still goes on about it." Finn said, and Puck laughed in return. Rachel had asked Finn to a dinner-movie date and Finn had said that he was with Puck so no. Which led to her having a huge speech about how they would never last and he'd come back because they were meant to be, blah, blah, blah.

"It was hilarious did you see San's face she was more pissed than me."

"Ah, whatever." Finn laughed, putting a fry into Puck's mouth. "You know, you should take me to a movie." Puck smiled and took a sharp turn.

"Movies it is love, what do you want to see?" Finn just smiled and laughed, his eyes lingering on Puck.

_He's "I cant find a thing to wear"_

"Damn-it. Fuck. Come-on!" Finn's voice rang out as clothes flew from his drawers, landing on the floor, the bed, the table, and everywhere else in the young man's room. Puck slowly walked down the stairs only to see the mess that became of the room in the ten minutes he had been upstairs for.

"Babe?" He called out, not getting Finn's attention. He placed the drinks on the stairs and walked down, a pair of shorts hitting him and he pulled them away, placing them on the floor. "Finn, babe?" Finn huffed as Puck stood next to him. "What's wrong?" Finn turned and looked at Puck, avoiding the mess.

"I have nothing to wear to the stupid party." Puck looked around the room at Finn's words.

"You definitely have something to wear." He replied and Finn sat down on the bed, Puck following.

"Fine, I just can't find anything to wear." Puck smiled and pulled off his shirt, handing it to Finn.

"How about now?" Finn smiled and yanked it over his head, telling Puck to chose anything.

_Now and then he's moody_

It might as well of been raining, Puck had thought. He was comparing the day to a story or a movie, where one person was depressed and it rained. Finn had been moody and bitchy all day. Puck had snapped in the second period and basically told him 'to stop PMSing it was pissing him the fuck off'. Finn's eyes had turned to little daggers and he walked away, obviously mad. He hated this. Fighting, with Finn, he hated it.

He didn't understand why Finn was in such a mood but he was giving Finn some space for the rest of the day, until Glee. His eyes kept looking up to the clock in his last period, hoping time would fly faster than normal but it seemed to tick by slower. When the bell had rung he was out of seat and the class in under seven seconds. He smiled and stood at Finn's locker. Finn ignored him and just dug through it.

"Finn, I..."

"don't." Finn begged lightly and Puck nodded. "I don't want to hear it right now." They walked to the choir room in silence. Sam sang and then Rachel sang and Finn's head fell onto Puck's shoulder. Puck smiled and rested his head on Finn's. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I know you were just in a bad mood I shouldn't have been so damn mad."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. I don't blame you though." Finn, leaned up and kissed Puck lightly, which Puck couldn't help but smile into. Every so often Finn was fucking bipolar on certain days.


	3. AN

So, I'm sure most of you are wondering where I've been. I know I've been slacking alot and I promise to get right back on tehse as soon as I can. While I could make an elaborate excuse for this I really don't have any and this would be an update I just don't have the time to. Between working, hospital and sleep I don't have much time for anything right now.

But there is a contest I'm holding for my boy in the hospital for anyone looking to write, it would be appriciated and I'm sorry to all my readers. I promise as soon as he's out of the hospital as soon as I know he's okay all the way, I promise I'll update every story plus some. I just don't have the time.

Again I apologize more than you could ever imagine. I've been meaning too and I should've updated sooner I just didn't have the mindset too. However I promise you as soon as I can I'll update I've been workign on ideas in the hospital and at work. So please stay tuned in I'll have it up in no time. And for a while jsut look into some of the contestants for my contest or become one.

Thanks for understandign and if you don't thanks for being a reader of the story.


End file.
